Danny Phantom: The New Kids
by Scarface Montana
Summary: A rewrite of my first story. 1 year after Phantom Planet, Two kids move to Amity Park from Vice City, one of whom has a secret. At the same time Vlad returns hellbent on revenge. DxS, OCxOC. Rated T for torture, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

Danny Phantom: The New Kids

7 months earlier

Though void and empty during the day, the California desert known as Death Valley came to life after the last rays of the sun had disappeared over horizon. Animals that slept during the day now awakened and prowled the cooled sands. Insects hummed with a steady buzzing noise, and the sounds of animal noises echoing across the mesas and dunes could be heard everywhere. There was a bright explosion and loud 'bang' as whatever it was hit the earth with such force that the vibrations could be felt a mile away. There was a cloud of dust that was kicked up several feet in the air, illuminated by an explosion at the crash site. Stepping away from said explosion was a pale green skinned man with black hair that came to a point on two side, and red glowing eyes. He wore a silver and black outfit with a cape and had very sharp teeth that showed in the malicious smile he was smiling. Burning anger filled the man as he looked around at his surroundings.

"It's good to be back home" The man proclaimed as two dark rings appeared at his midsection, one traveling up his body, the other down, transforming the glowing green figure into a middle aged man with gray hair clad in a black business suit. His gray hair was tied in a ponytail and he spoke with a classy British accent. "Best get out of this desert. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold" he thought with smile.

Danny Phantom Theme Music:

He's a phantom

Danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom

Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very

strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)

When it didnt quite work his

folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair

and glowin green eyes

he could walk through walls

dissappear and fly

he was much more unique then the other guys

and it was then danny knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through

he's here to fight for me and you

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all

cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

Danny Phantom

It was another day at Casper High School in Amity Park. 14 year old Danny Fenton a.k.a half-ghost superhero Danny Phantom, his best friend and mayor of Amity Park Tucker Foley, and girlfriend Samantha "Sam" Manson arrived at school. Ever since revealing his secret identity after saving the earth from the disasteroid, Danny's life had been a lot more hectic. It seemed as if he couldn't even get out of the house without being besieged by thousands of paparazzi.

After dodging tabloid reporters, enemy ghosts, and bloodthirsty fans, Danny and his friends barely made to Mr. Lancer's class on time. Mr. Lancer was introducing 2 new kids, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, and a quiet black kid with black hair and dark eyes with a black leather jacket, green leather pants, and blue sneakers who was the girl's boyfriend.

"Class, today we have 2 new students joining us. Please welcome McKenzie, and uh, what's your name?" Mr. Lancer said, before asking the kid with the hoodie his name.

"His name's Eddie" McKenzie said.

Immediately after Eddie's introduction, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked.

"Go ahead" Lancer answered, now used to Danny fighting ghosts during class.

Two rings of light surrounded Danny as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom. As he flew out of the classroom, he noticed a blue wisp of air similar to his ghost sense coming from the side of Eddie's mouth. He shrugged it off and searched for a ghost, but couldn't find one.

"Stupid ghost sense" Danny said, irritated at the false alarm.

When Danny flew back into the classroom he caught Eddie glaring at him. As their eyes met, Danny noticed Eddie's dark almost black eyes briefly change to orange.

After class, Danny talked to his two friends.

"So, find any ghost?" asked Tucker.

"No, but I'm a little suspicious of that new Eddie kid." Danny answered.

As if on cue, the silent kid and his girlfriend arrived at Eddie's locker, which was right next to Danny's.

"Hi Eddie, my name's Tucker, mayor of Amity Park" Tucker introduced himself raising his hand to hi-5 the new kid.

Eddie responded by hi-5ing Tucker, still silent as ever though.

"C'mon Eddie, you haven't talked since the incident, it wasn't your fault." Said his girlfriend McKenzie, but Eddie still refused to talk.

As this was happening, Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy.

"What Happened?" asked Sam.

"Eddie doesn't really like to talk about it, in fact he doesn't like to talk at all" McKenzie explained.

At just that moment, Dash Baxter, the school bully jock and football team quarterback, came over and pushed Eddie aside and started flirting with McKenzie.

"Hey hottie, Why not ditch the zero for a hero" Dash said.

Eddie pushed himself to where he was standing face to face with the bully.

"Oh so the geek's trying to stand up to the big dog, well how about I show the nerd the inside of his locker" Dash said, grabbing Eddie by his shirt collar and preparing to throw him into his locker, but Eddie threw Dash up against the locker, rammed his head into it, and punched him in the face, knocking Dash out cold while the whole school looked on.

Eddie then picked up his stuff and left with his girlfriend while Dash came to and groggily tried to figure out what happened. As soon as Eddie left, Danny's ghost sense stopped.

Later that day, Tucker invited Eddie to hang out with them at the Nasty Burger. Eddie nodded his head in agreement and that afternoon, he and his friends arrived at the Nasty Burger. Five minutes after they arrived, Danny's ghost sense went off and he heard a crash outside.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as he transformed into Phantom and flew outside to fight the threat.

Much to his dismay, the threat he had to face was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

"Just in time, child; I've got new weapons and I've been dying to test them out" Skulker snickered, pulling out a weapon modeled after an RPG-7, aimed it at Danny, and fired.

Danny barely managed to dodge the first two rockets. Another rocket exploded next to him, the force of the explosion sending him colliding into a building. Skulker blasted Danny a second time, this one being a direct hit; resulting in Danny reverting back to human form. Just as Skulker went in for the kill, an ectoblast stunned him. He and Danny both looked up to see another ghost. His eyes were fiery orange, he wore a black shirt with an #7 on the front, and had a ghostly tail, and his hair consisted of flaming braids. Save for the flaming hair, he looked like a normal person.

"Who the hell are you?" Skulker asked.

The other ghost remained silent and threw a lightning bolt at Skulker. The bolt sent thousands of volts of electricity through the hunter as he writhed in agony. Finally he collapsed, giving Danny the chance to capture him using the Fenton Thermos. Danny turned to thank the ghost, but he had completely vanished. Shrugging it off, Danny rejoined his friends but noticed Eddie was missing.

"Hey, what happened to Eddie?" he asked.

"We don't know, he disappeared when the crowd gathered around to see you fight" Tucker said.

Just then, Eddie came from behind and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Hey man, what happened to you" Danny asked.

Eddie pointed to the bathroom. The five friends went to hang out at the park. As they were leaving, neither of them noticed one of Vlad's spying devices spying on them.

"I ran that mute out of Vice City and now he's in Amity Park with my archenemy. Perfect, now I can crush two birds with one stone" Plasmius smiled wickedly.

**Hey Guys, yeah I decided to rewrite this story... again. I didn't think revealing the new ghost's identity in the first chapter was a good idea. That and I decided to try and make Plasmius more ruthless and less comedic. Anyway, R&R, please no flames! By the way, I do not own Danny Phantom, all rights go to Bitch, I mean uh Butch Hartman. **


	2. Doppelganger

Chapter 2 Doppelganger

It had been two days since the arrival of the mysterious ghost in Amity Park. The media were already eating it up.

"Tonight on APN, a new mysterious ghost has moved to Amity Park. Yesterday during a fight between Danny Phantom and Skulker a flaming haired specter interrupted the fight just when it seemed like Danny Phantom was about to meet his doom before disappearing. Is this ghost friend or foe? Hopefully we will get some answers in the near future."

Jack switched off the TV.

"That's just great, another filthy ghost, if I could get my hands on this new hotshot I'd…" Jack started.

"Jack, you promised you wouldn't be so hard on ghosts after Danny revealed his secret" Maddie reminded him.

"Ahhh, can I at least rip one ghost apart molecule by molecule" Jack pleaded.

"Alright, but only one" Maddie said.

Danny and his friends arrived shortly afterwards.

"Hey Danny, who are your new friends?" Maddie asked.

"That's McKenzie and that's Eddie" Danny introduced.

"Nice to meet you" McKenzie said.

Eddie just waved.

"I see your new friend's not much of a talker" Jack observed.

"Yeah, well we're just going to go empty the thermos" Danny said, heading down to the basement. As he began to release Skulker and a few other ghosts back into the Ghost Zone, an ectopus burst out of the portal. Thrashing, it knocked over several jars and weapons off the shelves. Eddie grabbed a pole and hit the ectopus twice. The ectopus hissed and flung Eddie into a shelf, causing it to topple over on him, burying the mute under several objects.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled while Sam, Tucker, and McKenzie were unburying Eddie.

The ectopus used its tentacles to strangle Danny. As Danny tried to pull unwrap the ectopus' tentacle from around his throat, the ectopus used its other tentacles to restrain him. Just as Danny started fading, the mysterious ghost that had appeared from yesterday, emerged and threw a fireball. The ectopus screeched in pain before Danny threw it back into the Ghost Zone. He turned to face the ghost that had saved him twice so far, but once again he had disappeared. Redirecting his attention to the pile the Eddie lay under, Danny used his powers to turn the objects intangible. Eddie stood up immediately and shook his head.

"Eddie, you alright?" Tucker asked.

Eddie nodded.

"You sure, it looks like you took a hard blow to the head" Sam observed.

Eddie nodded again.

"So where are you guys staying?" asked Danny.

"We're not really staying anywhere" McKenzie revealed.

"What, aren't your parents worried about" Tucker started to ask.

"We're orphans"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Danny said.

"It's alright"

"Well you two can stay at my place" Sam offered.

"I don't know"

"Don't worry, it's no problem; so what do you say?" Sam assured them.

"OK, I guess" McKenzie replied.

"Alright, then it's settled you two are staying with me" Sam said.

Eddie wrote down a note reading "I'll meet you two there, I've got to go do something"

"Okay, see you later."

A few minutes later, Danny was in his room playing Doomed when he heard a couple bangs downstairs. Danny rushed down to the basement where he saw his parents strapping a ghost to a table. Not just any ghost, the ghost who had saved him twice.

"Ah, Danny-boy, look who we just captured!" Jack yelled. "We're going to rip him apart molecule by molecule"

Danny, too tired to care just said "Alright, you guys do that!" before going back to his room.

A few minutes later, Danny heard a familiar sounding voice yell "Mom, Dad, Help!"

His parents immediately rushed to the basement and began asked someone "What happened?"

"The ghost escaped and then he strapped me down to the table" the person said.

Danny then recognized the voice as his own and ran downstairs where he saw his parents unstrapping "him" from the table.

"Mom, Dad; what's going on" he asked.

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed in shock. "But if you're there then who's…"

The imposter Danny then revealed his true identity; it was the flaming haired specter. Before Jack and Maddie could make a move, he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Dangit, he got away" Jack muttered. "We're obviously dealing with a much more powerful ghost than we thought.

"Dad, don't worry about it, next time I see him, I'll capture him" Danny assured his father.

"Alright, son; I'm too tired to do anything else, I'm going to bed" Jack said before he and Maddie went to bed.

**I admit this chapter was rushed. Danny, get ready because things are going to get a lot more crazy.**

**Danny: Ah, come on! I saved the world, can I at least have a break.**

**Me: Sorry, man right after this story I'm rewriting Danny Phantom: The Video Game, then I'm writing Danny Phantom: Vice City followed by...**

**Danny: I think you're going a little crazy**

**Me: You may be right. Well Rate and Review, Danny would you mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Danny: Scarface Montana does not own Danny Phantom or any merchandise related to it. The prestigious honor goes to Butch Hartman. By the way, Butch I think you owed us a Fairly Oddparents/ Danny Phantom crossover. That is all.**


	3. Revelation

Revelation

Two days after the second appearance of the ghost the media dubbed "Shady" due to his habit of appearing and disappearing at the strangest of times. As Shady started getting the media's attention, the town started becoming less focused on Danny. Danny, who had been growing tired of the constant bombardment by the media, was actually relieved that someone was taking the attention away from him. He himself was impressed by the power Shady possessed. He had electro, pyro, and telekinesis in addition to shape shifting.

Today Team Phantom decided to hang out at the mall. Initially peaceful, it didn't take long before another ghost decided to wreak havoc, this time Technus. Attacking an electronics store, Technus flung TVs and computers at terrified customers. Eddie was at the music store at the other side of the mall when the attack was occurring.

"I'm going ghost" Danny said, rather deadpan.

"Aha, it is I Technus! Master of all things electronic and…" Technus yelled, beginning his long arrogant speech before Danny interrupted him.

"We know, we know; blah, blah, blah, can we just get this over with?" Danny replied.

"Very well, then, prepare to meet your doom" Technus said before using multiple flat screen TVs to take the form of a giant.

He raised his giant fist and tried to crush Danny. Danny easily rolled out of the way, but Technus continued trying to crush him. Finally Technus used multiple wires to wrap him up and began tightening. As the crowd expected Shady appeared once again.

"Ah, I've been expecting you boy, you've made quite a name for yourself" Technus said. "However as much hype as you've built, you won't be able to stop me!"

Shady jumped onto Technus' back and began using his electrokinesis to suck the power from the digital ghost. Sparks flew and buzzing was heard as Technus became weaker and weaker.

"What, this is impossible; No one has ever been able to drain my of what makes me powerful; you haven't seen the last of me" Technus screamed before the screens went blank.

Danny kept his eyes on Shady and as soon as he was free of Technus' grip flew after him with Sam, Tucker, and McKenzie following him. Defeating Technus must've taken a lot out of him as he was unable to fade into invisibility or shape shift into mist. Danny finally caught Shady around behind the building where he transformed. Two dark rings appeared at his waist and travelled in opposite directions. Danny was shocked to discover that Shady was Eddie.

"Eddie?!" Danny exclaimed in surprise as Eddie jumped back.

"Looks like we've got some explaining to do" McKenzie said.

"I'll explain this one" Eddie said.

"Wow, I didn't know he could talk" Tucker said.

"Really, we just find out he's a half ghost and all you're worried about is the fact that he can talk?" Sam said.

The team gathered at Sam's house where Eddie revealed everything.

"It all started 4 months after the Disasteroid incident. I lived in Vice City with my brother Pete. My mother was black and my dad was Italian, they died when I was 5 years old. Anyway my cousin was Liberty City mobster Toni Cipriani" Eddie said.

"Toni Cipriani is a real person, I thought he was just a video game character" Tucker said.

"Tommy Vercetti, Claude, and CJ are all real to; in fact I worked for Tommy Vercetti in Vice City. Anyway a few months after the Disasteroid, A ghost attacked us. I pushed McKenzie out of the way of an attack, but I was engulfed in flames, that's how I got my powers. As I practice, I became more powerful and powerful. I changed the appearance of my ghost form and took up the moniker Shady after my favorite rapper, Eminem. One month after mastering my powers, a vampire half ghost named Vlad Plasmius decided to lay low in Vice City after his failed attempt at world domination. After he failed to convince me to become his apprentice, we became sworn enemies. In one of our battles he killed my brother and framed me for the murder, forcing us to flee town, but not before I fucked that fruit loop up a little bit. And that's how we got here" Eddie finished.

"Wait, Vlad Plasmius is back?" Danny asked.

Eddie nodded his head.

"Great, now we've got more problems to deal with.

The next day, two major ghost attacks were taking place across town.

"We'll take downtown, you guys handle the outskirts" Sam said.

"What, no way, it's too dangerous" Danny objected.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine" McKenzie said.

"Besides we've got these" Sam said, pulling out two specter deflectors and two anti ghost guns.

"Fine, just be careful" Danny said.

Danny, Tucker, and Shady were tasked with taking down Johnny 13.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Some billionaire is paying me millions to trash this place and he gave me this to take care of you" Johnny said before pulling out an RPG-7.

"An RPG, we're half ghost, we'll just go intangible" Danny said.

"The guy paying me already thought of that so he made the rockets out of grade-A explosives and Ectoranium." Johnny revealed.

Shady simply used his telekinesis to whip the RPG out of Johnny's hands.

"Crud" Johnny said before being blown away by a rocket.

"That wasn't so hard" Tucker said.

"Yeah, it was almost too easy." Danny noted.

Meanwhile over across town, the girls found no one or nothing, just a path of destruction. Out the corner of her eye, McKenzie saw a shadow duck into a dark alleyway.

"Come on, I just saw someone duck into that alley" McKenzie pointed.

They followed the figure but were confused as it was only a dead end. They heard a loud footstep behind them and turned around to see Vlad Plasmius himself. The girls weren't his target as he had planned to destroy Phantom and Shady by luring them into a trap, but then he decided to improvise and came up with a more diabolical plan. He didn't say a word as the girls gasped in shock and fear, he simply grinned and tossed a small metallic sphere and their feet. Sleeping gas poured out of the sphere and knocked them out. Plasmius looked down at them with a malicious, evil smile before scooping them up and taking them away, removing the Specter Deflectors.

**Uh Oh, the shit just hit the fan**

**Danny: You just let Plasmius take them, you're the author! You could've used your powers to stop him.**

**Me: No can do, I'm forbidden to interfere with stories. **

**Danny: Shady's flipping you the bird right now.**

**Me: Whatever, Danny commence with the disclaimer**

**Danny: Scarface Montana does not own Danny Phantom, Grand Theft Auto, or Eminem. Rate & Review**


	4. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Danny, Tucker, and Eddie had met back up at Danny's house. They were waiting for Sam and McKenzie to return. Eddie paced the floor nervously.

"Where are they? They should be back by now; I knew we shouldn't have let them go by themselves" Eddie said, via sign language.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure they're fine" Tucker assured him.

"They've been gone for half an hour!" Eddie signed. "Something's not right, I just know it. I'm going to go look for them"

Eddie transformed into Shady and flew off in search of the girls. Before reaching downtown, he noticed an angry mob. When he reached downtown, he noticed it was almost deserted. He landed on the ground and noticed the destruction didn't seem to be the result of a random ghost attack, but that the destruction seemed premeditated and planned, as if it was a diversion or a lure. A few cars were simply flipped, but barely showed any sign of damage such as broken windows & windshields, missing doors, or frame damage. The buildings that had been attacked were all abandoned and decrepit. Windows were merely shattered out and the smoke billowing out of the top floor of one building was simply the result three burning barrels. Another building simply had a hole blasted into it. Street signs and lamp posts were knocked over and bricks and glass littered the street. There was no significant or legitimate damage.

"This isn't adding up, it seems like someone set up the scene to make it look like a ghost attack" Shady thought to himself. "Kinda as if they wanted us to be here"

Shady continued to walk around the district and noticed its complete silence. He tried listening for footsteps but heard only his own. He decided to look for Sam and McKenzie by going through the maze of alleyways. Finally the multiple paths led him to a dead end. As he walked down it, he tripped over something. Looking down, he saw two specter deflectors.

"Ah shit!" Eddie thought. Grabbing the deflectors, he raced back to Danny's house.

"Did you find them?" Danny asked.

"No, but I did find these" Eddie signed, pulling out the specter deflectors he had found. "I told you something was wrong"

Suddenly, someone phased through the roof. She looked like a female version of Danny, only shorter and younger. It was Danny's clone, Danielle.

"Danny, we've got a problem; I was downtown a few minutes ago and I saw Vlad kidnap Sam and another girl; by the way who's your new friend?" asked Dani.

"Dani, this is Eddie aka Shady, he's a half ghost who doesn't talk much, that other girl Vlad kidnapped was his girlfriend McKenzie; and Shady this is Dani, my clone created by Plasmius" Danny introduced. "Danielle, what are you doing here?"

"I don't have anywhere to go and I'm pretty sure if your parents saw me, they'd rip me apart molecule by molecule" Dani replied.

"No they wouldn't; trust me" Danny assured her.

"Are you sure about that?" Shady asked in sign language. "You're parents were ready to cut me up like a kindergartner in arts and craft"

"Ignore him; we'll talk about this later." Danny said. "Where did Vlad take them?"

"I don't know, I was attacked by some Guys in White while following him." Dani said.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Danny yelled.

"Danny calm down!" Tucker tried to console him.

"Don't tell me to calm down when they can be dead right now!" Danny replied.

"You don't see Shady losing his mind!"

"Oh, I'm losing my mind, I'm just can't talk much, remember?" Shady signed.

Just then, Danny heard a beep on his computer. He discovered he had a new email; he opened it and to his dismay was greeted by Vlad Plasmius.

"Greetings Daniel, Shady, Mr. Foley; oh and I see you have Danielle along with you" Plasmius said, his voice still calm and classy, as if he wasn't a sociopathic criminal mastermind.

"We're not in the mood for games Plasmius, where are they?" Danny asked irate.

"Oh, you mean Miss Manson and Miss Scott, they're simply sleeping" Vlad said, stepping aside revealing Sam and McKenzie chained to a wall, unconscious.

"Let them go, Plasmius; this doesn't involve them" Danny said gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, I simply want to play a game" Plasmius replied.

Eddie wrote down a note reading "Games, I've got a game for you! How about when I find you, I shove a baseball bat so far up your ass, you'll be used to score home runs by ever MLB team, you fucking fruit loop!" and held it to the screen

Vlad's demeanor changed from teasing to serious.

"Fruit loop, you wanna see fruit loop, I'll show you a fruit loop" Plasmius said as he walked over to McKenzie.

His hand glowing bright deadly pink, he held it up to McKenzie's arm. McKenzie awoke and started screaming in pain, Vlad's face twisted into a victorious smirk while Shady looked away, unable to watch the one he cared about be tortured. After half a minute he stopped, pulled out a knife, and slashed her side as she fell unconscious.

"Fuck with me again and she'll get it worse; got it?" Plasmius said viciously, his words dipped in malice and hate.

Shady nodded.

"Good, See if you can find us before they die; too da lo, motherfuckers" Plasmius said before the screen went blank.

The games had just begun.

**Shit just got real; extra points if you spotted the Hangover reference**

**Danny: I can't believe you left Sam and McKenzie in the hands of that sadistic psychopath. He could kill them!**

**Me: Calm down, I won't let Plasmius kill them, that would ruin the story.**

**Vlad: What, that's no fair! That interferes with my lethal revenge plot, which involves...**

**Me: Don't spoil the story**

**Vlad: Fine, but you better not fuck me over anymore or I'll... *hand glows pink before canceling out* what the...?**

**Me: That's right Plasmius, I can make you human, kill you, resurrect you and kill you again *cocks and loads M16***

**Danny: Will you two focus, we've got a story to present**

**Me: Oh yeah. I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I did own it, I would not be writing this fanfic. I'd make the show more edgy and darker... kinda like this story, but that's a different story. R&R as always and I'll see you again soon.**


	5. Doing Dirty Work

Doing Dirty Work

Sam didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by Plasmius and kidnapped. She and McKenzie kept in chains. Vlad would shock them with this stupid collar, shoot them with his ghost rays, and take actions that would physically hurt, and sometimes even emotionally berate them. They were covered in scratches and bruises, but I didn't care. McKenzie had been unconscious for hours from the torture. She suffered the worst, she was fiesty and had a little bit of the rebellious nature Eddie had. Vlad, made her a target as a result. She had been kicked, slapped, stomped, whipped, blasted, burned, but she was resilient. She was shaking, still recovering from the attack.

Back in Amity Park, It had been 3 days since Plasmius had abducted the girls and Danny and his new sidekick, Shady were tired. They had no leads, but that didn't stop them from giving up. As the duo stopped to catch their breath, they were greeted by the ghost hunter, himself, Plasmius' minion Skulker. Before he even had a chance to attack, the flaming haired halfa attacked him sending an ectoblast that sent Skulker crashing into a wall. Shady kicked Skulker in his abdomen, grabbed his leg and slammed him against the concrete. As he attempted to rise to his feet, Shady kicked him in the face. Fuelled by rage, he picked up a garbage can lid and bashed it against the hunter's head. He kneed Skulker in the face repeatedly and began smashing his head against the wall. Finally Danny intervened and held him back; ending Shady's brutal beating on Skulker.

"Relax child, I bring a message from Plasmius" Skulker said as he held his ribs in pain.

"Make it quick before I kill you" Shady said via sign language.

Skulker pulled out a small device and played a video message. Plasmius appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, by now I'm sure you've been searching vigorously for me, just know that you're never going to find me" Plasmius said. "However I will return your girlfriends if you do a few jobs for me"

"What kind of jobs?" Asked Danny.

"Important jobs," Vlad replied. "I want you to steal Pariah Dark's Ring of Rage and his Crown of Fire. With it, I will be more powerful than any ghost in existence. I've sent a updated Plasmius Maximus that'll drain our powers for at least 8 hours. Use it on yourself and bring the crown and the ring to the Amity Museum at midnight. Don't fuck up. I'm looking forward to hearing from you"

With that, the screen went blank. Shady snapped once again and threw a fireball at Skulker. Shady pushed Skulker against the wall and unloaded with a couple of punches and knees to the gut. He threw his head against the wall and punched him in the face. Shady grabbed him by his leg; accidently pulling off his boot and then using it hit him over the head with it. He grabbed the garbage can lid and pounded him over the head with it again and again. Finally Shady kicked him while he crawled away and spit on him.

"If you're done dancing with your boyfriend, we have more important things to deal with Eddie" Danny said.

"You think I don't know that, prick; I'm just practicing for what I'm going to do to that fruit loop" Eddie signed, kicking Skulker's unconscious body angrily.

"Well, leave the prick alone. C'mon, let's get this out of the way. Just be ready, this Pariah guy isn't some pushover" Danny told him.

Using the Fentons' ghost portal, they accessed Pariah's castle. The Fright Knight guarded the entrance, his sword ready to kill anyone who got too close.

"All we have to do now is figure a way to get past this guy" Danny said.

Shady disguised himself as one the skeleton guards and managed to infiltrate the castle. A few moments later, Danny heard loud noises and bangs before seeing Shady fly out of the castle. As he flew past Danny, he handed him a written note reading "I got the ring and the crown, don't ask how just run!"

Danny looked back and saw a swarm of skeletons after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Danny yelled after him.

The duo barely managed to get through the portal and close it in time.

"Did you manage to get the relics" Dani asked.

"Right here" Danny explained as Eddie showed them off.

"What, how did you…" Dani asked.

"I don't know how he got them either, he just told me to run" Danny said.

The boys used the Plasmius Maximus to zap their powers.

"Well we zapped our powers, but how are we supposed to get to the museum by midnight when it's across town?" Danny asked.

Eddie gestured for Danny to follow him and brought him to a secret garage. He opened it up and revealed a black and orange Honda CBR1000RR sport bike.

"Holy shit, how'd you get this?" Danny asked.

"It was a gift from my friend Tommy" Shady signed.

**This chapter was rushed so forgive me for lack of details. Anyway, R&R, bye bye!**


	6. The Exchange Part 1

The Exchange #1

Pulling up on Shady's custom Honda CBR1000RR sport bike, Danny and Shady arrived at the museum as planned with the crown and the ring. Plasmius appeared shortly afterwards, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"All right, Plasmius we brought the goods; where are they?" asked Danny.

"Not so fast, show them to me" Plasmius demanded.

"Shady, show out friend what we have" Danny said.

Shady nodded and pulled out a bag containing the artifacts. He pulled each of them out and showed them to the villain.

"And I assume you've drained your powers" Plasmius said.

Both nodded.

"Now, where are they?" Danny asked a second time.

"Sorry boys, but the princesses are in another castle" Plasmius said before Skulker, Walker, Johnny 13, Technus and an army of ghosts emerged from the shadow.

"It's a fucking ambush, just our fucking luck!" Eddie signed.

"You know I'm starting to wonder why we didn't just try to trick Vlad and the use the Ring and the Crown to attack him" Danny said

"Have fun tearing these two apart" Plasmius said, walking away laughing triumphantly.

Danny looked over and noticed Eddie pulling out a silver/ green orb from his backpack.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Remember the Plasmius Maximus Plasmius sent us to drain out powers?" Eddie signed.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"This device utilizes its power to create an electric ecto-magnetic shockwave that'll neutralize any ghost within a 50 yard radius, giving them the weaknesses and vulnerabilities of a normal human" Eddie revealed.

"Will it affect us?" asked Danny.

"Our powers are already temporarily inactive so we shouldn't have anything to worry about"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's try this baby out!" Danny said.

Eddie pushed a red button on the bottom of the gadget. Just as Eddie intended, a shockwave spread throughout the museum, cancelling out the ghosts' powers. The ambushers fell to the floor. Many ghosts simply moaned and stayed on the floor, but a few managed to make it to their feet. Walker, Skulker, Johnny, Shadow, Technus, and about 5 other ghosts remained.

"Powers or not, you're still outnumbered 5 to 1" Walker said.

Eddie, fearless, took up a fighting stance and prepared to fight. Skulker charged at him. Eddie ducked and hit him with a left right combo, knocking him back. Walker grabbed him from behind allowing Skulker to charge at Shady, but Shady stuck out his legs and kicked him in the face before elbowing Walker in the ribs, who released his grip.

Meanwhile Danny was left to fight, Johnny, Shadow, and Technus by himself. Grabbing a mop, Danny whacked all three of them across the face until Johnny managed to grab it. Danny however kicked him in the groin, causing Johnny to groan and fall to the floor in pain. Throwing Shadow into a glass display, he beat Technus over the head with the mop until he broke the wood.

Shady now was fighting the 7 remaining ghosts. The fight had made its way to the upper floor of the museum. The less powerful ghosts were taken care of easily as Shady rammed one of them head first into a power box, electrocuting him. Another was dispatched after Eddie shattered an expensive vase over his head. The third and fourth had their necks snapped and the final ghost was thrown over the railing, landing hard on the floor. Now the only ones left were Skulker and Walker. Eddie dodged another blow from Skulker and countered with an uppercut and a spinning backhand. Shady followed by kicking Skulker in the face while he was down, knocking him out. Walker tried using a police baton, but Shady twisted his arm, grabbed the baton, hit him on the back of his head with it, and pushed him to the ground. Walker of course got right back up and charged at him, only to be met with a hard roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out. One ghost made one last lunge at him, but Eddie pulled out a concealed Desert Eagle and shot him in the chest.

"Shady, you all right?!" Danny yelled.

Shady nodded his head in response.

"Are you carrying a gun?" Danny asked.

"I don't have it to use, it's just my good luck charm" Shady signed.

"Alright, let's get outta-" Danny said before remembering about Plasmius. "Oh shit, Vlad! C'mon, we've gotta catch him!"

Shady jumped over the railing and followed Danny out of the museum. The duo arrived just in time to see Vlad stepping into his limo. He silently cursed, apparently having only stuck around hoping to see their demise. Seeing them, he tossed something to Shady. It was McKenzie's bracelet. Vlad's limo sped off. Shady and Danny quickly jumped onto Shady's sport bike and gave chase.

"C'mon, we're losing him" Danny said.

Eddie gave the sport bike all he had, going at over 175 mph. Vlad stuck his head out of the window and threw an ectoball at them. Shady barely managed to dodge in time, but that allowed Vlad to keep ahead. Vlad did this several more times until he was far ahead of the duo. After crossing a bridge, Plasmius got out and destroyed it.

"Good look catching me, suckers!" Plasmius taunted.

Shady was determined and kept speeding.

"Shady, OK you can stop now before you get us killed" Danny said.

Shady didn't stop however and kept going. The sport bike was going over 205 mph and Shady showed no signs of stopping.

"Shady man, you've gotta stop now or you're going to get us both killed!" Danny yelled.

Shady drove off the bridge, managing to make the jump. Continuing to go full speed, he caught up with Plasmius' limo. Plasmius hurled several more ectoballs, which Shady struggled to dodge. The chase continued into upstate Amity. Shady was determined not to let the fruit loop get away. Just when he had caught up to him however, two Guys in White attacked them, knocking them off the bike allowing Plasmius to escape. As Shady shook his head, one operative put an electric baton to his head.

"Make one foul move, ghost kid and it'll be your last" the operative threatened.

Shady was not intimidated and pulled out his Desert Eagle, shooting the operative in the chest.

"Agent down, agent down; target has a gun, I repeat target has a…" his partner radioed before being cut off by a bullet to the brain.

"I am not in the mood for this right now" Eddie signed.

"Now what do we do, that was probably our last chance at getting them back" Danny said.

"Shit, maybe I shouldn't have killed these pricks, they might've known something. Wait a minute that's it" Eddie replied before cauterizing the 1st Guy in White's chest wound.

"I'll see what I can find out from this guy, see you later" Shady said before getting back on his bike, taking the Guy in White with him.

"Hey, I could've used a ride, dick!" Danny shouted after him.

**Those idiot Guys in White, that sneaky Vlad, what's going on?... don't ask me, I'm making this up as I'm going along.**

***Danny and Shady burst in***

**Danny: What was the point of that?! Out girlfriends are probably dead and we just handed over the most powerful items in the Ghost Zone to a psychotic fruit loop.**

***Vlad kicks in the door***

**Vlad: Who are you calling a fruit loop?!**

***Danny and Vlad break into an argument before Shady fires his Desert Eagle***

**Me: Everybody just calm down, sit back and read the story! I don't own Danny Phantom, R&R, bye!**


	7. Getting Info

Getting Info

The next morning, Danny was awoken by his clone Dani.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's Shady, he says meet him down at near the old railroad station" Dani explained.

"Alright, Alright" Danny said, transforming into Phantom and flying over to the old railroad station. Shady had a Guy in White strapped to a table.

"Hey Shady, what's going on" asked Danny.

"I've got one of these Guy in White pricks and it appears he knows a lot about the whereabouts of our friend Plasmius" Shady signed.

"Oh really, what have you found out?"

"Nothing big yet, figured I needed an extra hand" Shady replied.

"So our plan is to torture this guy until he cracks?" Danny asked.

Shady nodded.

"You're not going to get shit out of me, those bitches you're after are probably dead already!" the Guy in White yelled.

Shady ignited his hand and held the flame to the man's face. The man screamed in pain and agony before Shady finally extinguished the flame.

"You ask all the questions, I'm not that good of a talker" Shady signed.

"Alright" Danny agreed. "Where is Vlad Masters?"

"Fuck you" The agent muttered.

"Shady, would you do the honors?" Danny said.

Shady nodded and this time he electrocuted him.

"You fucking half ghost freaks, I'm not telling you shit!" the man yelled.

Shady burned his face again.

"We can do this all night if you want to" Danny told him "Where is he?!"

"None of your fucking business! If you're looking for those sluts, they're already dead; you're too late to save them!" The man screamed.

Shady burned the man's face a third time, this time much longer as the man screamed and writhed in agony.

"Where is he?!" Danny screamed.

"I don't know!"

Shady electrocuted the man for at least 30 seconds causing the man to spaz and twitch uncontrollably.

"Where… is… Vlad?" Danny asked a final time.

"Burn… in… Hell" The man muttered, persistently.

"That's it; Danny I know this impressive 'trick' that'll make this inbred cocksucker squeal" Shady said telepathically.

He went outside and returned a few moments with an earthworm.

"An earthworm, what're you going to do with an earthworm?" the agent laughed arrogantly.

Shady focused and slowly the earthworm levitated in the air. He forced the earthworm up the agent's rear. After a few tense moments, a giant worm emerged from the man's stomach similar to the scene from Alien as the man screamed in terror as blood splattered all over the walls and over Danny and Shady's face.

"Shady, what the and how the fuck are you" asked Danny.

"Just shut up and interrogate him, it's quite hard to keep him alive" Shady said telepathically.

"Alright" Danny said. "Where is Vlad Plasmius?"

"Alright Alright, I'll come clean; Mr. Masters was allowed reentry into Earth in exchange for use of his Ghost Portal. He guaranteed us that he'd have you killed. When he kidnapped your girlfriends, he said there was a change of plans and that our objective was to keep you as far away as possible. He said something about going back down south but that's all I know, I swear." The man insisted.

Suddenly Danny's cell phone rang. It was his sister Jazz.

"Hello Danny, we've got something disturbing here you might not want to see" she said before hanging up.

"Shady, we've gotta go; what are we going to do about this guy?" Danny asked.

Shady, exhausted changed his right hand into a long blade. He raised his hand high before bringing it down. A sickening half crunch, half splatter sound filled the air as the GIW agent's head separated from his body and rolled to the floor. Shady simply shrugged and walked away calmly leaving the mutilated, decapitated corpse strapped to the table.

When the duo arrived at Fenton Works, Jazz lead them downstairs.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

Jazz explained that Vlad had sent him a sickening video tape similar to a snuff film. The tape was silent and showed Sam and McKenzie hanging in chains, each of them covered in various cuts all over their body. Vlad then appeared on the screen. He took aim at Sam and blasted her. He walked over to her, lifted her face and spit in her eye. Claws sprang out of his hand, and used them to slash McKenzie's stomach. McKenzie became limp and lifeless as blood dripped from a huge 9 inch gash across her stomach, leaving her entrails slightly visible. Vlad then walked over to the camera and used McKenzie's blood to smear the words "You Lose" onto the camera before the tape flipped off.

**Danny: You said you weren't going to let Vlad kill them!**

**Me: Don't jump to conclusions! Just relax, trust me, every little thing is going to be alright! Meanwhile, you reader, just Rate and Review. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	8. Searching & Doing More Dirty Work

Searching & Doing More Dirty Work

Danny and Shady stood speechless, neither one of them able to believe what they just saw. Danny dropped to his knees in defeat, vomiting violently as tears were running down his face.

"This cannot be happening, this has to be some nightmare" Danny said to himself.

"I'm sorry Danny" Jazz tried to console him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Danny broke down in tears. Shady meanwhile had disappeared without a trace. Danny went up stairs and stared at old photos of him and Sam, crying before falling asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Eddie stood equipped with a couple weapons and the orb he had used during the failed exchange with Plasmius.

"Eddie? What are you doing here man?" Danny asked.

"I'm getting revenge on that fruit loop, I just wanted to see if you were up for it" Eddie replied telepathically.

"Revenge?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, you think I'm just going to sit around, mope, and cry; I'm out for blood" Eddie answered.

"But what's with the weapons?" Danny asked.

"Are you going sit here and ask 20 questions or are you going to help me out?" Eddie asked in response. "You with me or what?"

Danny thought for a second. Plasmius had the crown and the ring so it would probably be hard to defeat him, but the feeling of hurt, fear, anger, rage, and desperation forced him to agree.

"Alright, I'm in" Danny agreed.

"Great because I think I know where Vlad's hiding" Eddie signed, transforming into Shady.

"You do, where?" Danny asked.

"The Guy in White said something about Vlad going back down south, right" Shady signed.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"And The Guys in White have covered his tracks meaning he can move anywhere right" Shady continued.

"Yeah, that means he could be anywhere" Danny said.

"But we know he can't be residing at his mansion in Amity because it was destroyed by looters after the Disasteroid" Shady signed.

"What are you getting at?" Danny asked.

"That leaves Green Bay which is automatically off the list since his mansion there was burned down is off the list and Amity Park is too dangerous as people would immediately recognize him. He couldn't possible have enough time to build another mansion somewhere else, meaning his residence has to be somewhere he's lived within 7 months following the Disasteroid. The only logical place that remains is Vice City, Florida; my hometown which just do happens to be "down south"" Shady concluded.

"So we know where Vlad is, but how are we going to combat him?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry about him, we'll be fine" Shady assured.

Just as they were planning their revenge, Danny received another video message on his computer. He opened it and not to his surprise it was his arch nemesis.

"Daniel, Eddie; I know you got my little present" Vlad said, unlike other times though, he was serious and not taunting them. "Despite what you might have seen, Samantha and McKenzie are alive and not so well"

He stepped aside, showing Sam and McKenzie strapped to tables. McKenzie's stomach wound from earlier had been stitched shut. Each girl had a shock collar around their neck. Plasmius pulled out a control for the collars and electrocuted them. They let out a bloodcurdling scream, thrashing and struggling before Vlad ended their torture.

"What do you want now?" Danny asked.

"The Reality Gauntlet, with it, the ring and the crown I'll be the most powerful being in existence; when you collect the Gauntlet, this time I want you to meet me in Vice City; Goodbye" Vlad said before ending the message.

Danny and Shady were both relieved/ livid at the same time. They walked around Amity Park wondering what they were going to do.

"Danny, you mind explaining to me what the Reality Gauntlet is?" Shady asked

"It's a gauntlet powered by 4 gems that allows the user to manipulate reality" Danny explained.

"We're not really going to hand something that powerful over to that fruit loop, are we?" Shady replied.

"We won't have to, the gauntlet was destroyed during a fight between me and Freakshow" Danny told him.

"Then why the fuck doesn't Vlad know that and what are we going to do?" Shady asked.

"I don't know, this might just be a sick joke" said Danny.

Danny and Shady both heard someone whispering for them from behind a tree. They walked over to where the figure stood. He wore a hoodie, blue jeans, white sneakers, and black gloves. His face was hidden by the hood making it impossible to identify him.

"Listen, I know about your situation with Plasmius; he's not bullshitting, he wants the Reality Gauntlet and the ring and the crown have really fucked up his head." the figure spoke. Danny and Shady both noticed that time had frozen in place. "He has no idea that the gauntlet's been destroyed, you can use this to your advantage, by first you need to know how to overpower Vlad with the crown and the ring. Despite what you may think, it's not that hard."

"How are we going to do that? With the Ring and the Crown, Vlad is as powerful as Pariah Dark" Danny said.

"But the crown and the ring are both pure ghost artifacts; meaning they can be "shorted out" by anti-ecto material such as Ectoranium" the figure continued. "So all you've got to do is craft a fake gauntlet, put it with Ectoranium and give it to Plasmius. While he's distracted, shoot the crown off his head as the crown and the ring are useless without each other that should make it real easy"

"How do you know all this?"

"I can't tell you, besides I've said too much already" the mysterious figure said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" Danny asked.

The figure turned, smiled, and said "Call me Scarface Montana. Oh and by the way, Danny combine your Ghostly Wail with Shady's electrokinesis, you'll be impressed"

The figure then disappeared into thin air as time resumed as normal. Shady and Danny looked at each other in disbelief, but decided to heed Montana's advice. Rushing to Fenton Works they got to work. After finishing the fake gauntlet, they contacted Vlad. This time Sam and McKenzie were tied to posts while Vlad caned them with bambo kendos. Welts and bruises were forming over their torsos.

"Vlad, we've got the gauntlet" Danny announced.

"Hmm, that was quick and impressive but I am a man of my word." Vlad said. "Bring the gauntlet to my mansion on Prawn Island in Vice City and I'll return the girls."

The screen went blank and Danny and Shady went to tell Dani, Tucker, and Jazz about the situation.

**Let's see how our heroes do now. Hopefully, nothing bad happens. What will happen? Will Vlad keep his word or will he try to screw them over again? Tune in next time.**


	9. Vice City or Bust

Vice City or Bust

Danny, Eddie, Jazz, Dani, and Tucker met in Fenton Work's basement discussing the plan.

"We've got the fake Gauntlet now all we need to do is find a way to Vice City" Danny said.

"Don't worry, my cousin's sent a private jet to take us to Vice City" Eddie signed.

"Are you guys sure you want to come; it's incredibly dangerous" Danny said.

"Don't worry about us; we'll be fine" Dani assured him.

"Besides, we're your friends; we're doing this together" Tucker added.

Before Danny could argue, an explosion knocked everyone off their feet. As they got to their feet dazed, at least 15 Guys in White armed with ghost ray rifles burst in.

"There they are, arrest them" their leader announced as they operatives pulled out weapons and made aim. "Give up now, you're wanted for the murder of two federal government agents, we've got your parents, and there's nowhere for you to turn"

Eddie, short tempered, pulled out his Desert Eagle from earlier and a IMI Uzi.

"Put your guns down kid and get to ground, you're surrounded" one agent warned.

Tension steadily built as the stand off continued for several minutes. Suddenly Eddie flipped over two tables opened fire before taking cover behind them, taking out two agents and wounding a third. The agents returned fire as Danny and the others ducked behind down.

"Eddie, are you crazy?!" Jazz derided him "You're going to get us killed!"

Shady ignored her and kept shooting, taking down 3 more agents. He ducked down and reloaded his Uzi, blind firing his Desert Eagle. Eddie leaped over the table firing, just like in the action movies, killing 5 GIW including the leader. The GIW who had been injured earlier crawled over and picked up his rifle and fired, hitting Eddie in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his Desert Eagle. Shady redirected his attention and emptied a full clip into the man. The other 4 remaining officers shook nervously as Shady stared straight into their eyes. Finally one of them had the guts to raise there guns. The others followed suit and opened fire. Shady managed to dodge the shots and return fire, killing each of them with a bullet to the head.

"Everybody alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright" said Danny

"No bullet marks here" Tucker added.

"A OK" Dani said.

"I'm fine" Jazz said. "But could you try to use less violence in the future."

"Blame Gangsta Rap" Shady signed sarcastically.

They made their way through the rubble where they saw Jack and Maddie inside a GIW paddy wagon. The driver, seeing Shady covered in blood immediately floored the gas pedal. Danny followed in hot pursuit. When he caught up to it, he phased through he door and kicked the driver out onto the pavement before releasing his parents.

"Danny, what's going on?! Why did these Guys in White arrest us?!" asked Maddie.

"It's a long story." Danny explained. "Right now you need to get somewhere safe; Vlad has got GIW all over Amity Park acting as hit men"

"What are you going to do?" asked Maddie.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all" Danny muttered before rejoining everyone else.

"Danny, we've gotta get to the airport quickly; some GIW are on their way to the airport right now to ambush our flight." Shady explained.

"How much time do we've got?"

"At least half an hour"

"Alright, follow me; I know a shortcut" Danny said before grabbing Jazz and flying off.

Dani grabbed Tucker and followed him followed by Shady. The group arrived a few minutes too late as the GIW had pulled the pilots out of the plane and gunned them down. Unlike most GIW agents however, these agents had regular blue steel 9mm handguns.

"Hey, there they are! Get them!"

Danny, Dani, Jazz, and Tucker to the jet while Shady provided cover fire. Shady then made his way onto the jet, firing off a few more shots.

"Danny, you've always wanted to be an astronaut right" Tucker asked.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"Well you think maybe you could fly a jetliner?" Shady asked.

"What, how am I going to do that?" asked Danny.

"Think of it as the Specter Speeder" Tucker advised him.

"What?!" Danny asked in surprise.

"I know it's a long shot, but you've got to take the chance!" Dani said. "Do it for Sam"

Danny sighed and nodded before giving it a try. Danny struggled but managed to get the small jet off the runway and into the air.

"OK, I've got it in the air; now what?" Danny asked.

"Put the plane on autopilot and set it on course to land at Escobar International Airport" Shady said telepathically.

Danny did as instructed and the plane made it's way to Vice City. After two and a half hours of smooth flying, two blips showed up on the radar.

"So what's Vice City like?" Tucker asked Shady.

"The Vice City shown in GTA is only part of Vice City. In real life Vice City includes a swamp and a third larger island visually similar to Orlando. That doesn't really matter though as we only need to go to Prawn Island" Shady wrote down.

Suddenly two GIW fighter jets appeared, one behind them, one in front.

"There they are, they've got the gauntlet; waste em!"

"I hope you don't drop the soap where you're going!" the second pilot joked.

"Danny, we might need you to do some more flying. Switch off the autopilot and outmaneuver these planes" Jazz instructed.

"Uh, everybody hold on to something" Danny advised.

The two fighter jets fired heat seeking missiles at the jet. Danny barrel rolled, dodging the rockets before flying away from them. The Guys in White engaged in a risky dogfight with them. Danny redirected the missiles into one both of the fighter jets but not before one of the rockets exploded on the side of the plane, rocking it while causing moderate damage to the engine. Danny hit his head and was knocked out and lost control of the plane.

"Oh my God, we're going to die!" Tucker panicked.

"No we're not!" Shady replied before pointing out Escobar International airport.

Focusing Shady used his telekinesis to land the plane safely on the ground. Danny awoke shortly after.

"That damn Plasmius tried to screw us again! Let's find Plasmius and screw him… metaphorically speaking" Shady signed, referencing the joke told by one of the GIW pilots.

"You got the fake gauntlet?" asked Danny.

Shady nodded.

"Good, now let's do this!" Danny said.

"Wait for us" Dani said.

"I can't let you come with us; Vlad told us to come alone" Danny said.

"Then where are we going to go?" asked Tucker.

Shady handed Tucker a note "Go to the Malibu Club in Vice Point; it's owned by my friend Tommy. Tell him Eddie Cipriani sent you. We'll come meet you when we're done"

Dani, Jazz, and Tucker nodded and left as Danny and Shady flew over to Prawn Island. Shady directed Danny to Plasmius' residence; a large green mansion north of the film studio. It was time to finish things.

**Things about to wrap up. Vice City, a mansion, and a major battle about to take place; reminds me of a certain video game. See you soon! R&R!**


	10. Final BattleRevenge(The Exchange Part 2

Final Battle & Revenge (aka The Exchange Part 2)

"You sure this is the place?" Danny asked.

Shady nodded. He phased through the door and gestured for Danny to follow him. The inside of the mansion was dark. As they looked around, the duo heard a sinister voice behind them.

"It's about time you two showed up." Vlad snickered. He was sitting back in an armchair, a malicious smirk on his face.

"Look, we brought you the gauntlet now where are Sam and McKenzie?" Danny asked, incredibly irritated.

"Not so fast, toss over the gauntlet" Vlad demanded.

Shady looked at Danny, as if he was unsure of whether or not to trust Vlad.

"Hand it to him" Danny said.

Shady tossed the gauntlet over. Vlad smiled and began chuckling to himself.

"Alright we did your dirty work, now give them back." Danny demanded.

"Well a deal is deal so I'll keep my part" Vlad snickered. "Come on out, girls"

Sam and McKenzie stepped out of the shadows. Their eyes were blood red and they were aiming weapons at the duo.

"Surprised? Your precious girlfriends are on my side now" Vlad sneered as he transformed.

"What the fuck did you do to them?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing, just a couple thousand volts of electricity. They fought valiantly but in dear time the torture took its toll" Plasmius said, giggling maniacally.

Shady lunged at him, but McKenzie shot him in the shoulder.

"I should've warned you that the weapon can affect halfas" Plasmius laughed.

Shady rolled his eyes and became invisible and was shot again.

"Equipped with thermal vision" Plasmius said. "For once I'm going to just sit back. I want to see you two suffer a painful death at the hands of your beloved"

Danny gritted his teeth in anger.

Sam and McKenzie each raised their weapons and opened fire on them. The duo dodge the shots causing a whole lot of damage. In the midst of the confusion, Plasmius was accidentally shot and knocked out of his chair.

"Hey! Watch where you aim those things" Plasmius growled.

"What do we do now?" Shady asked.

"We have to snap them out of their trance" Danny said.

"How the hell are we going to do that without hurting them or getting shot?"

"I don't know, you're the psychopath shouldn't you be able to think of something"

Shady sat back and started to think suddenly got an idea. Using his shape shifting abilities, he disguised himself as Plasmius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shady asked disguised as Plasmius.

The plan worked and the girls ceased fire.

"Don't fall for that phony, I'm the real Vlad and I'm ordering you to destroy them!" Vlad ordered.

Sam and McKenzie nodded and aimed their weapons at Shady again.

"Don't listen to him, that Vlad is an imposter!" Shady argued.

"This is preposterous, he's not even talking; that proves he's a fake; destroy him!" Vlad yelled.

"Don't listen to him, I would never refer to myself in third person" Shady replied.

Vlad snapped and blasted Shady.

"Oh I've been waiting for this" Shady said before bouncing back and throwing a fireball at the villain.

Vlad thudded against the wall. Shady dove onto him, throwing him through the concrete wall into the kitchen. As Plasmius grabbed his ribs, Shady opened the oven, turned it all the way up and tossed him inside and threw a fireball in with him before going intangible. Needless to say, a huge explosion ripped the kitchen apart causing shockwaves to be felt in the other room.

Meanwhile, Danny was in the middle of a standoff with Sam. He was trying to convince Sam to put the gun down.

"Sam, it's me, Danny; remember?" Danny said. "We're lovebirds"

Sam only giggled maniacally and shot at him. Danny barely jumped out the way in time.

"Sam, please stop this, it isn't you." He pleaded.

Sam stopped shooting for a minute, obviously confused. Danny took advantage and overshadowed her or tried to.

"Come on, Sam; snap out of it" Danny begged.

Sam fought him off. Danny managed to disarm her and pinned her against the wall.

"Sam, look it me; it's me Danny. You're my obsession, you've always been there for me; I love you" Danny said, looking directly in her eyes.

"Danny…" she choked out, finally returning to normal."Danny. Danny."

Danny looked down at her, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sam…" he whispered holding back tears.

Back with Plasmius and Shady, the explosion had affected both of them. Plasmius took the worst of it while Shady had been flung onto his back. Plasmius shot spikes out of his hands, one of them impaling Shady in the side. Shady ripped it out but was then met with a powerful uppercut. Vlad cloned himself and let them loose on the young halfa. Shady fought hard but was blindsided by the real Vlad who grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground; breaking the floor and sending them both plummeting into the basement. As Shady tried to get up, Vlad kicked him in the gut… hard. Plasmius looked down at him, but Shady blasted him. Vlad flew through the ceiling right to the second floor. Shady grabbed Plasmius by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"I should break you in two" Shady snarled telepathically.

"You don't have the guts… but I do" Vlad said before unexpectedly stabbed him in the knee and shoved him over the railing. Shady crashed into some crates, reverted to human form, and laid in a heap. "You've lost Cipriani, your dear girl is mine"

Vlad then tossed the gun to McKenzie.

"Now finish him off" he ordered.

McKenzie gave an almost insane smile and aimed the gun at Eddie, laughing madly to herself. Everyone stared in silence, the tension growing with every passing second.

"Well what are you waiting for shoot him." Vlad ordered.

McKenzie switched targets at the last minute and shot Vlad instead. Vlad collapsed and Shady ran over and hugged McKenzie. Sam and Danny joined them.

The happiness did not last long however as Vlad sent a huge blast at them, knocking the 4 heroes to the ground, stunning them. He then swooped over and grabbed McKenzie by her neck.

"Let her go!" Shady yelled.

"I don't seem to recall you being the one calling the shots here Mr. Cipriani." Vlad said letting out an evil laugh. "Remember your brother"

Shady backed down.

"You two are pathetic. You could have the world under your thumb with the powers you possess but you actually care for these weak mortals. I actually tried to help you… to teach you how to fully and properly utilize your powers but I guess I wasted my time." Plasmius rambled as McKenzie struggled in his grasp.

Having no other option, Eddie dropped to his knees.

"Alright you win Plasmius, I surrender" Shady said.

"I knew you would" Plasmius smiled. "It's a shame this beautiful young lady has die for me to achieve revenge"

McKenzie then kicked Vlad in the shin as hard as she could, causing Plasmius to loosen his grip and allowing her to escape.

"You Die, motherfucker!" Shady yelled, speaking for the second time and doing his best imitation of Tony Montana, blasting Plasmius right in the chest.

"Aye, Shady, why don't we show Plasmius the Sonic Boom?" Danny asked, remembering Scarface Montana's advice.

Shady nodded. Before Plasmius could get up, Danny unleashed the Ghostly Wail while Shady brought down continuous lightning bolts. The result was a second explosion. Vlad reverted back to human and lay convulsing from the continuous shocks, bleeding and covered with cuts and burns. Shady walked over to him and stared into his eyes.

"How does it feel, prick?" he asked, returning to sign language. "How does it feel to be in extreme pain and being unable to stop it; to be helpless while someone puts you through Hell?"

Vlad couldn't respond and spit up blood.

"I've had enough of you, it's time for you to die" Shady said raising his fist to deliver a fatal blow.

"Shady, don't do it" Danny yelled.

"Give me one good reason" Shady asked.

"You kill him, you'll be no better than he is; I mean you're a psychopathic former mafia hit man and all but you have some morals" Danny convinced him.

"Alright, Vladdy, Danny's convinced me not to waste you, but fuck with me or my friends again, I'll won't kill you; I'll _**murder**_ you" Shady said before knocking Vlad out. "Now let's get out of here"

The mansion started to shake. Danny and Shady scooped an unconscious Sam and McKenzie in their arms bridal style and ran outside. The mansion collapsed on itself and exploded as the duo emerged outside.

Although they managed to get out alive, outside they were surrounded by Guys in White.

"Freeze, you're under arrest!"

"Hey asshole, leave those kids alone." Came a voice.

Danny and Shady turned their attention to a man in his early 60s wearing a blue-green Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if we don't" the GIW commander challenged.

The man chuckled.

"You're obviously new to Vice City; this is my town" the man said.

"You're town? Ha! And tell me how this is your town, old man"

"Let's see, I own every 7 major assets, I'm the leader of the most powerful gang in Vice City, and oh yeah every cop, FBI agent, and soldier is on my payroll" the man replied before thousands of cops, gang members, and federal agents surrounded the Guys in White.

"Who are you?" the GIW commander asked.

"I'm Tommy Vercetti, prick and I don't appreciate you fucking with an old associate of mine" Tommy said before kicking the GIW commander in the nuts, causing him to drop to the ground and moan in pain. "Now take these assholes away."

Tommy's men obeyed and arrested every GIW.

"Eddie, nice to see you again" Tommy said, slapping hands with Shady.

"Same here" Eddie signed. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"Well a couple friends of yours showed up at the Malibu and explained the situation and I decided to help" Tommy said as Jazz, Dani, and Tucker stepped from behind him.

"So is it over?" asked Tucker.

Shady nodded.

"And Plasmius?" Dani asked.

"Presumably dead" Danny explained pointing to the destroyed mansion.

"Well now that everything's taken care of; let's go home" Tucker said.

"How, our jet was destroyed by the Guys in White." Danny reminded him.

"Don't worry about that, I've got a fancy private jet down at Escobar International that I never use. Take that" Tommy offered.

"Alright, thanks" Danny said as they turned to leave.

"Anytime" Tommy replied.

So Danny and his friends flew home.

On the plane, Danny and Shady turned to their girlfriends.

"We're really sorry about" Danny started.

"Letting you get kidnapped and tortured by an evil, insane fruit loop" Shady finished.

"It's OK-" Sam said before Danny interjected.

"No, it's not OK, both of you could've been killed" Danny pointed out.

"We should've came with you to make sure you were safe" Shady said

Sam and McKenzie leaned over and kissed both of them.

"It's OK, you both saved us" McKenzie said.

"Next time though, you won't need saving" Danny said.

"And if Vlad ever hurts you again, I will not hesitate to kill him." Shady added, turning to Danny. "And if I've gotta put you down to, I will because no matter what you will not get in my way"

Danny smiled. Jazz, Dani, and watched the 4 lovebirds while the plane cruised into the sunset. Everyone was glad that the ordeal was over… or was it?

Next story: _Danny Phantom: The Video Game_

_Plasmius Strikes Back_

**And that concludes my story. R&R. In case you're wondering, I just had to include Tommy Vercetti. Don't like the story, don't read. And look out for my rewrite of Danny Phantom: The Video Game. Goodbye.**

**Danny: Scarface Montana does not own Danny Phantom**

**Plasmius: Or any of name brand copyrighted object mentioned in the story**

**Tommy Vercetti: Nor does he own Grand Theft Auto or Vice City!**


End file.
